fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 8
7:36:19 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Okay then. Let's get started in a low-key way. It's been a day since the events of last time. Vashti has returned, and Vydea has been catching her up on what she missed. 7:37:21 PM Vydea: "And then he took them all away and we never found out what was in the boxes. Oh and he can turn into animals... which was super cool." 7:37:58 PM Ander: Ander enters. "Who can turn into animals?" 7:38:06 PM Vashti: "I see." 7:38:09 PM Vydea: Answorn. 7:38:29 PM Ander: "Oh...when did he do that?" 7:38:57 PM Vydea: When he left. He turned into an eagle and flew away. That was before I started drinking, so I'm pretty sure it actually happened. 7:39:46 PM Ander: "That was definitely after I started drinking. Speaking of, IRWIN! What's good this morning?" 7:40:29 PM Ander: "Anything new on tap?" 7:41:10 PM Vydea: So why weren't you here, Vashti? Big emergency at the shop? 7:41:25 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Irwin is cleaning a glass. "Not since yesterday. I did make some haggis. You want some? Surface dwarves seem to really go for it." 7:41:52 PM Ander: "...sure, I'll try some. And I'll take an ale with it." 7:42:57 PM Vashti: "Silverfish." 7:42:57 PM Vashti: Vashti shivers. 7:43:21 PM Vydea: ...ew. 7:43:23 PM Ander: "...are those bad? Are they big? Do you need help to defeat them?" 7:43:42 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Irwin disappears into the kitchen. It's pretty quiet in the pub right now, being around one in the afternoon. Canto is not about. 7:44:08 PM Vashti: Also bureaucrats. 7:45:53 PM Vashti: Silverfish are horrid little insects that eat up the hard work of others. They specialize in destroying paper, which is what separates them from bureaucrats. 7:46:31 PM Vydea: Vydea laughs. 7:46:47 PM Ander: "Oh. ...so...not big or ferocious then. ...ok." 7:47:36 PM Ander: "You feeling any better, Vy?" 7:48:38 PM Vydea: Vydea shrugs. "It'll just sit in the back of my brain bugging me forever, but at least it isn't in the front now." 7:49:21 PM Ander: Ander nods. "If we are free today, I have a couple errands to run. Ones that might benefit from someone who knows how to talk." 7:49:27 PM Ander: "...assuming you're interested." 7:49:56 PM Vydea: Do you... not know how to talk? You seem to be doing well enough right now. 7:50:25 PM Kite: Kite turns up, finally. 7:50:30 PM Vashti: I wouldn't be opposed to tagging along. I've been battling paper dragons for long enough. 7:50:38 PM Vashti: Not actual paper dragons. 7:50:41 PM Ander: "I am able to talk. But...like...talk in a way where people do what you want them to afterwards." 7:50:48 PM Ander: "...I'm not good at that part." 7:51:15 PM Daneel: Daneel enters the bar “ good afternoon, actual paper dragons?” 7:51:19 PM Vydea: Vydea smirks. "I was just teasing. I can do that. Also.. paper dragons sounds really cool." 7:52:02 PM Ander: "...is that our new new new name, then? Be nice if we could pick one." 7:52:16 PM Kite: That would be acceptable. 7:52:35 PM Vydea: Oh... that actually sounds awesome. 7:53:13 PM Ander: "So, yeah, errands after lunch, I guess." 7:53:29 PM Undecipherable Yeti: You are brought haggis for lunch! 7:53:45 PM Ander: Ander will try the haggis. 7:54:20 PM Kite: Kite looks at it, doubtfully. 7:54:41 PM Vashti: Vashti is a bit cautious, but will eat it after making sure it is not, in fact, some sort of aberration masquerading as food. 7:55:10 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Your opinion of haggis will be greatly impacted by your opinions on organ meat cooked inside other organ meats. 7:55:13 PM Kite: Kite feeds it to her cat. 7:55:19 PM Daneel: Daneel will dig in. “ almost as good as back home.” 7:55:21 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Murr is all over that. 7:55:46 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Murr cannot get enough haggis, and is happy to take any leftovers. 7:56:04 PM Kite: Kite pulls out a peach from her bag and eats that instead. 7:56:29 PM Ander: "...reminds me of my grandmother's cooking." 7:56:47 PM Ander: Ander has a face indicating that is not a compliment. 7:57:20 PM Vydea: Vydea eats it in a way that suggests this isn't the weirdest thing she's ever eaten. 7:58:13 PM Ander: "Does anyone else have anything to do today? ...if it's just my thing, I feel like it'll be weird going with a whole group." 7:59:02 PM Undecipherable Yeti: You could all head out. All of you need various supplies and whatnot. 7:59:10 PM Undecipherable Yeti: You're adventurers, afterall. 7:59:50 PM Ander: Ander will head out after eating as much of the haggis as she can stomach with the ale. 8:01:10 PM Undecipherable Yeti: The ale helps! And you guys all head out and head toward the bazaar, which is not too far away from the Unicorn anyway. 8:02:29 PM Kite: What are we looking for? 8:03:15 PM Ander: "I just needed more boxer shorts." 8:03:29 PM Vydea: And you need a sweet talker for that? 8:03:45 PM Undecipherable Yeti: I will say you guys can get whatever mundane supplies you need. 8:03:50 PM Ander: "No, my thing was in another part of the city. I dunno why we came here first." 8:04:06 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Well, the bazaar is right down the street from the Unicorn. 8:04:36 PM Ander: Ander will buy boxer shorts and then take the tram towards the arena. 8:04:56 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Do you tell anyone what you intend, or just got on a tram? 8:05:25 PM Ander: ((...I'll be honest, this whole thing became way more complicated than I anticipated with everyone here. :P )) 8:06:01 PM Ander: Ander will tell the others. "I want to arrange a fight at the arena. I may need help to do that." 8:06:15 PM Kite: Why? 8:06:37 PM Ander: "...that's kind of complicated to answer." 8:06:58 PM Ander: "Mostly cause I want to fight and this person is a really good fighter." 8:07:11 PM Kite: ... I meant why do you require assistance in arranging it? 8:07:18 PM Undecipherable Yeti: ((YEs, but this is much more interesting.)) 8:07:29 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Also, typically, you can't just wander in and fight the champ. 8:07:49 PM Ander: "Oh. Cause she's this champion fighter and I don't think they will let me walk in and schedule a fight." 8:08:00 PM Ander: "And I am not a convincing person these days." 8:08:35 PM Vydea: Why don't you just start at the bottom like everyone else? 8:08:58 PM Undecipherable Yeti: You have to join the arena, sign up, and work up the ladder. There are exhibition matches that they do sometimes, and events and stuff, but there aren't any at the moment. 8:09:11 PM Undecipherable Yeti: So you guys are discussing this on the tram. 8:09:29 PM Ander: "...cause I'm impatient?" 8:09:39 PM Vashti: "Ah." 8:09:48 PM Ander: "...in hindsight, I kind of wish I'd just gone alone to do this." 8:09:52 PM Vydea: That's like... a thing for you though, isn't it? Learning to be patient? 8:10:31 PM Ander: "Says the woman who tried to stab herself with a magic wand cause she wanted to unlock her ultimate power or something." 8:11:04 PM Kite: Something, likely. 8:11:07 PM Vydea: But being patient isn't part of my training for my master guy. 8:11:51 PM Ander: "...then my errand is just going to join the arena and fight somebody." 8:13:56 PM Vydea: Vydea pulls out her notebook and starts flipping through it. "I thought that's what it was anyway, I could be remembering it wrong." 8:14:19 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Give me some perception rolls. 8:14:35 PM Vydea: ((10.)) 8:14:41 PM Ander: ((nat 20, 22 total)) 8:15:10 PM Vashti: 12 8:15:22 PM Daneel: (( 14)) 8:17:21 PM Ander: Ander walks up to this guy just ahead of us. "'Ey! Can we help you?" 8:19:40 PM Undecipherable Yeti: He turns around, and he's a human guy with dark skin, and a head half shaved, the other half braided elaborately and dyed a bright orange. "Ah, well, I think I can help you. I couldn't help but overhear -- sound waves bounce in closed environments like this, after all." 8:20:04 PM Ander: "...help me how?" 8:22:34 PM Undecipherable Yeti: He grins, and his hand appears from the folds of his voluminous cloak with a card. "I am Erindalial Svendari. A wizard by trade, and an entrepreneur by gods-given talent." 8:23:05 PM Vydea: "Entrepreneur." That's a word for it. 8:23:13 PM Ander: Ander takes the card and looks at it. 8:23:21 PM Vydea: ((17 insight on this guy)) 8:23:41 PM Ander: ((15 for me, although I don't feel I need it to tell this guy's slippery.)) 8:25:12 PM Vashti: Vashti is fairly suspicious. insight 8:26:29 PM Ander: "And this helps me...how?" 8:29:41 PM Undecipherable Yeti: HE smiles. "My latest business venture is a fully licensed fighting arena. I can't compete with the Arena, of course, and I'd be a fool to try! But imagine with me." 8:31:15 PM Undecipherable Yeti: He looks off and gestures with his hand to some unseen vista. "... exhibition matches. A place where fighters can start at the top without all the bullshit and bureaucracy of an institution that -- while venerable -- is extremely hidebound. You join the Arena, you wont see your first fight for a month, at least, while they investigate you to see if you're 'worthy'." 8:31:51 PM Kite: .... I do not think an illicit fight ring is a good idea. 8:32:28 PM Ander: "This sounds fairly sketchy. How could you even sell tickets to this?" 8:32:48 PM Vydea: You offer faster fights... but what about the protections the Arena has in place? What if someone's killed? 8:34:15 PM Undecipherable Yeti: He nods. "Yes, yes. I have several clerics on payroll. While it's true that I can't charge for my matches just yet, rest assured that I am extremely rich. And it's not illicit! It is fully licensed!" 8:34:53 PM Vydea: Do you pay the fighters? 8:35:14 PM Ander: "...that's not inherently a deal breaker." 8:35:16 PM Undecipherable Yeti: "Of course. Extremely rich." 8:35:31 PM Vydea: ((Can I insight him again? lol)) 8:35:39 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Sure. 8:35:50 PM Vydea: ((damn. 10.)) 8:36:20 PM Ander: "...you said you can't compete with the arena. ...I get what you're offering the fighters...but why would someone come to your fights instead of the arena's?" 8:39:24 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Erindalial: Hopefully to see real fights. With real fighters. Look, you all look like capable people. I'm not asking for a decision right now! Just come find me if the Arena doesn't turn out to be what you're looking for. 8:40:03 PM Ander: Ander nods and pockets the card. "I will keep that in mind. Thanks." 8:41:43 PM Undecipherable Yeti: The tram comes to a stop! "Well, this is where I get off! Hope to hear from you soon, friends! And even if you don't join up, stop by and watch a match!" 8:41:52 PM Undecipherable Yeti: He leaves with a flourish! 8:42:07 PM Vydea: I feel like I could learn something from him. 8:42:46 PM Kite: Kite frowns. 8:42:53 PM Vydea: ...I do prefer to be less obvious though. Flamboyancy doesn't tend to work for me. 8:43:06 PM Ander: "He's certainly flashy." 8:43:38 PM Ander: Ander turns to Kite. "I am still checking out the Arena first, don't worry about this." 8:44:13 PM Vydea: Vydea shrugs. "As far as I could tell, he's being honest, though. He just... makes me feel like there's something greasy about it all." 8:44:58 PM Ander: "If everything he said was true, I don't see how." 8:45:19 PM Ander: "But, I suppose that's how greasy people work." 8:45:39 PM Kite: Yes. 8:45:52 PM Kite: One can easily tell the truth while being deceptive. 8:47:34 PM Vydea: It's all in the presentation. Like Daneel here... he's a pretty greasy guy, even when he tells the truth. 8:48:39 PM Kite: ... he is? 8:48:45 PM Daneel: And what is that supposed to mean? 8:49:12 PM Ander: "I don't feel he's greasy. Weird and kind of stupid, maybe." 8:49:35 PM Vydea: It's not necessarily an insult. Just that you're a bit... suspicious with all the avoidance of normal things and the whole key thing. 8:50:04 PM Kite: His magic explains a great deal. 8:50:27 PM Vydea: Like I said, whether it's true or not, it comes off shifty. 8:51:27 PM Daneel: I believe the focus of conversation should be the guy with the fight club, not me though. 8:51:52 PM Undecipherable Yeti: DAneel gets struck with a bolt of magical lightning, because he talked about Fight Club. 8:51:54 PM Vydea: Vydea puts her hands up. "Just an example we're all familiar with." 8:52:55 PM Undecipherable Yeti: So, the trolly stops, and the Dancing Lights spell illuminates the words "Arena Ward". 8:53:16 PM Ander: "Ok, let's see what they offer." 8:53:19 PM Ander: Ander gets off. 8:53:24 PM Vydea: Vydea follows 8:53:53 PM Daneel: Daneel follows along grumbling under his breath. 8:54:05 PM Kite: Why do you wish to fight this particular person? Would not any challenge be agreeable to the purpose? 8:55:10 PM Vashti: Vashti follows along, as well. 8:55:13 PM Ander: "She's the champ, for one thing. That means a fight with her has purpose and challenge." 8:56:11 PM Ander: "If I just go to the brothel and arrange a spar there, it doesn't mean anything, and I have no idea what this Svendari guy's got in his roster. The arena, I know, has real fights." 8:56:25 PM Vydea: Does it matter if you get stomped? 8:57:24 PM Ander: "Right now, mostly, I just want a fight that I know will mean something. If I start at the bottom of the rung, fine. But I want it to be a good bottom." 8:57:31 PM Ander: "...that came out wrong." 8:57:54 PM Vashti: It could be interpreted a certain way, yes. 8:58:01 PM Kite: How? 8:59:03 PM Undecipherable Yeti: The Arena of Song's Heart is a HUUUUGE, imposing edifice, made up of one large, central ring, and several other smaller rings around that, all contained in the same huge structure. It's old, dating from the Second Empire, but well maintained. 8:59:45 PM Vashti: I'm just going to say I have proofread far more than my fair share of smut. 9:00:21 PM Vydea: We should compare notes sometime. 9:00:26 PM Ander: Ander tries to find a registration office of some sort. 9:01:18 PM Undecipherable Yeti: You find one! It's not the main entrance, but there is an administration office along the side. 9:02:01 PM Ander: Ander enters. 9:02:39 PM Vydea: Vydea follows along. 9:03:26 PM Vashti: Vashti follows. 9:03:51 PM Ander: Ander looks for a window or desk or something. 9:04:57 PM Kite: ... oh. Butt. 9:05:01 PM Kite: I see. 9:05:25 PM Kite: ... alternately, kink. 9:05:43 PM Ander: Ander blushes. "Yes, good, everyone got it." 9:05:51 PM Vydea: Vydea laughs. 9:06:10 PM Vashti: Vashti just looks uncomfortable. 9:06:24 PM Vydea: Now, Kite... you have to remember our brave warrior here gets very embarrassed when you speak about whispers loudly The Sex Things. 9:07:03 PM Ander: Ander glares at Kite. 9:07:20 PM Kite: .... I had not been aware. My apologies. 9:07:39 PM Ander: "I do not have a problem with the sex things." 9:08:08 PM Vydea: Vydea nods encouragingly like you do a 4 year old who just told you Santa is real. 9:08:09 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Anyway, you find an older Halfling lady at a desk who looks up as you enter saying that last line, Ander. 9:09:08 PM Ander: Ander blushes again. "Hi...eherm. My name is Ander, I wish to fight. Here. ...like...in matches and stuff." 9:09:29 PM Kite: I am largely free of such difficulties. 9:11:28 PM Undecipherable Yeti: She eyes you. " I see. So you wish to join the Arena League?" 9:11:41 PM Undecipherable Yeti: She starts going through some files from a cabinet near her desk. 9:12:05 PM Ander: "I am a monk of the Temple of Harmony...top of my class...if that helps." 9:13:48 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Woman: It does not. 9:14:00 PM Undecipherable Yeti: She continues rummaging! 9:14:09 PM Vydea: Vydea steps up to the desk. "She's quite the capable brawler… before the monk training of course. Perhaps you've heard of her? Ander the Amazing, Champion of the Brawler's Circuit down in Verendra? Not much finesse down there, but they make up for it with brute violence." 9:14:38 PM Ander: Ander eyes Vydea curiously, but says nothing. 9:15:06 PM Undecipherable Yeti: The Halfling eyes Vydea! 9:15:25 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Make a deception check. 9:15:34 PM Vydea: 24! 9:15:38 PM Undecipherable Yeti: With disadvantage. 9:15:51 PM Vydea: 21! 9:16:28 PM Undecipherable Yeti: She eyes Ander, then Vydea. "I suppose I've been out of touch since my days on the Circuit back home. 9:17:39 PM Undecipherable Yeti: It is at this point you notice that this old Halfling granny has got some guns, as she picks up a box of files and puts it on her desk like it's nothing. 9:18:12 PM Ander: "...you were in the circuit, too?" 9:19:46 PM Undecipherable Yeti: She looks at Ander disapprovingly. ".... Battlin' Bertie? What the hells are they teaching." 9:20:45 PM Ander: Ander doesn't want to risk lying so she just nods like she understands. 9:21:43 PM Undecipherable Yeti: She continues murmuring in vaguely disapproving tones as she hunts through the box, and starts pulling out pages of forms. 9:22:23 PM Ander: Ander looks at them. "...that's a lot of words." 9:24:45 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Eventually, she has a full stack of them she hands over. "Okay, you fill these out and bring them back to me. Also start looking for a sponsor. Hold on." she starts hunting through her files again, this time drawing out a list of names and contact information. "These are the folks currently looking to sponsor new fighters. Not a lot lately. But you'll need one." 9:25:10 PM Ander: "...sponsor?" 9:25:31 PM Vydea: Vydea takes the pile. 9:25:52 PM Kite: I can assist with the sponsor if you can assist with the paperwork. 9:26:18 PM Undecipherable Yeti: She nods. ".... you were in the Brawler's Guild, don't tell me you don't need sponsors anymore down there. They don't tell me any damn thing." 9:27:01 PM Ander: "Oh, no, I totally had one. I will just find a new one here, thank you." 9:27:26 PM Ander: "...once all this is done, how long until I can have a match?" 9:28:15 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Bertie: Usually we set up newbies against other newbies. Not a lot of them lately, so pickings might be a bit slim. 9:28:44 PM Ander: "...could I maybe get a fight later this week?" 9:29:15 PM Kite: Kite starts looking through the sponsors pile. 9:29:25 PM Vydea: Surely someone with her reputation cam get a little leg up? 9:30:10 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Bertie: Maybe. Depends on how well you get through that paperwork, doesn't it? 9:30:30 PM Ander: Ander starts going through it, fast as she can with the others. 9:30:46 PM Undecipherable Yeti: It's a lot. 9:30:55 PM Undecipherable Yeti: It's basically homework. 9:31:08 PM Undecipherable Yeti: It's take it away and bring it back. 9:31:09 PM Vashti: Vashti helps, trying to make sure she does not sacrifice quality for speed. 9:31:23 PM Vashti: This message has been removed. 9:31:30 PM Ander: "...so...I fill this out and bring this back?" 9:31:44 PM Vydea: No problem. 9:32:42 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Bertie nods. "Yeah. Dont' rush it, sweetie. IF you want to speed it up, get a sponsor. Usually we start that after the paperwork is turned in and gone over, but I got a good feeling about you. And you're from back home." 9:33:42 PM Ander: Ander nods. "Right, yeah. Thanks, Bertie." 9:35:34 PM Ander: Ander will pack up the papers and leave, a bit deflated. 9:36:11 PM Kite: We need to go to the brothel. 9:36:43 PM Ander: Ander turns beet red. "...ok...that was loud..." 9:37:01 PM Kite: ... I do not think the volume of my voice differed from its ordinary volume? 9:37:01 PM Vydea: Oh? IsVaria on the list? 9:37:06 PM Kite: Yes, precisely. 9:37:11 PM Kite: Kite hands Vydea the list. 9:37:24 PM Ander: Ander looks. "You've got to be kidding me." 9:37:30 PM Vydea: Vydea looks at it. 9:37:30 PM Kite: I feel she is quite likely to say yes. 9:37:54 PM Kite: Also, she has the proper moral, religious and temporal authority to be a good sponsor. 9:38:01 PM Vydea: I was gong to suggest asking Canto but this is much more entertaining. 9:38:27 PM Undecipherable Yeti: From what you can tell from the list, sponsors are two types of people -- ex-Arena fighters, or wealthy and influential donors and society types. 9:38:46 PM Ander: "...we do have a decent relationship with her." 9:39:28 PM Kite: Yes. This will substantially increase your chances. 9:40:16 PM Kite: ... she is extremely well-regarded as a patroness and she will likely take excellent care to ensure your health and well-being. Perhaps comfort and state of mind as well. 9:40:49 PM Ander: "I don't need to be comfortable, I just need to fight." 9:40:56 PM Vydea: And I'll get to tease you about turning red more often. 9:41:12 PM Kite: Kite makes little scare quotes with her fingers. "Comfort?" 9:41:24 PM Kite: ... I was attempting to be circumspect. Perhaps bluntness is preferable. 9:41:49 PM Ander: Ander blushes. "I know exactly what you're talking about, and I stand by what I said." 9:42:23 PM Ander: "...do any of you happen to know what a sponsor does?" 9:43:24 PM Kite: Marketing? 9:43:38 PM Kite: Restoration in case of injury? 9:43:40 PM Vydea: They probably pay to have you equipped and fight and then they get paid when you win and then they pay you. 9:44:36 PM Ander: Ander nods. "...I will go ask her, if you guys wish to head home now, I'd understand." 9:45:10 PM Vydea: Want me to help more? 9:45:36 PM Kite: I feel the Countess would be an excellent contact to retain. 9:45:41 PM Ander: "Maybe don't tell Varia I was the champion of a fighting league I've never heard of in a city I've never been." 9:45:57 PM Vydea: More like area of a country. 9:46:34 PM Vydea: But ok. I just thought it was what you wanted me to help with. A little embellishment. 9:47:02 PM Ander: "No, it was helpful, thanks. ...I just can't talk to that Bertie woman ever again." 9:47:06 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Verendra is basically the province where halflings come from. 9:47:34 PM Vydea: once you win, it won't matter anymore. 9:47:44 PM Ander: "True." 9:48:15 PM Ander: Ander will go to Varia now. 9:48:34 PM Kite: Kite goes with. 9:49:14 PM Undecipherable Yeti: How bout the rest of you? And if you all split off into separate groups, I will cut you. 9:49:43 PM Vydea: (I'll go with Ander. I like Varia.) 9:52:25 PM Undecipherable Yeti: To the BROTHEL! 9:53:20 PM Ander: Ander will ride the trolley to the brothel 9:54:33 PM Ander: Ander will go inside once we arrive. 9:54:42 PM Kite: Kite sticks with her. 9:55:01 PM Undecipherable Yeti: Okay, you go inside! You're in the nicely scented sitting room. The attendant looks up at you! 9:55:04 PM Vashti: Vashti tags along 9:55:05 PM Vydea: Vydea follows along trying not to make Ander blush. Yet. 9:56:44 PM Vydea: We're hoping to have an audience with Countess Varia about sponsoring the newest champion of the arena. 9:57:14 PM Ander: "Tell her we're the people who got her her painting back." 9:58:52 PM Undecipherable Yeti: The attendant recognizes you, and tells you that Varia will be along shortly. 10:00:34 PM Ander: "...sorry for taking up everyone's day. I didn't think this would be a whole thing." 10:01:03 PM Vydea: We don't have anything else to do. 10:01:48 PM Kite: I am happy to assist. 10:02:07 PM Kite: And I believe Lady Varia's acquaintance is worth cultivating in multiple ways. 10:03:05 PM Ander: Ander takes out Svendari's card and seems to ponder it.